


A Window Seat

by marreena



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: Lucretia's heart stutters even more when she realizes it’s taken her much too long of a time to respond than what would be acceptable, so she tries to play it off that she’s thinking about it, really considering it. The pros and the cons of following Lup through the wilderness and listening to her grunt.“Sure.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> anyway in news that won't surprise anyone, I love Lup and Luc

Lucretia does not know why Lup tends to choose to sit next to her—or rather really, _lie_  next to her. As Lucretia has noticed, Lup prefers to recline rather than sit in any situation where that is a given option—or she makes it an option. Lup has proven to be quite determined when it comes to some things. 

Lup lies at her feet while Lucretia is curled in one of the windows that over look the plane they’re still on. She has been spending her time sketching out important landmarks that need to be saved for later reference. It is also just an exercise of her memory if she can remember as much as she can while they quickly move. Lup is resting her head on her feet, which is a bit weird, but not a bother so Lucretia doesn’t ask her to move. 

Lucretia glances up from her sketch, not to look out the window, but to Lup, who is scanning the environment for atmospheric abnormalities. Lucretia has taken meteorology before and an extensive amount of chemistry and geography as well, but whatever numbers Lup is looking at do not make any sense to her. She can even seen that there’s some of the data that’s trying to track arcana patterns on the data pad she’s holding. 

Despite her quite exuberant and careless personality, Lup puts quite a lot of care into her work—work that she does _very, very well_. 

Lup pops another grape into her mouth while casually tapping some of the data to highlight it as important. “Anything interesting yet, Luc?” she asks around a mouthful of grape. 

Lucretia immediately glances down to avoid the eye contact that isn’t even directed at her and tries to search her page for an answer that is also _not there_. “What do you define as interesting?” she deflects. There is a large difference between what they both consider interesting. Lucretia had found a specific archipelago that they passed by two hours ago interesting because of the high ridges covered in volcanic rock and red poppies, but she doubts _Lup_  would be as interested in that. 

“We got any kids yet?” Lup clarifies and shifts so she can glance at Lucretia. 

Lucretia resists from looking away this time, “Uh, there’s still no sign of people.” 

Lup lets out a low whistle, “As much as I love animals, I’m not digging this.” 

“Any, uh, anything interesting that you’ve found?” Lucretia asks. 

She snorts and shifts to lay on her side, “Nah, just low levels of arcana _everywhere_. Which, frankly, fuckin’ sucks. I just real hope we figure out this animal language real soon. I can only take so much of Barry BJ grunting at me.” 

Lucretia lets out a soft laugh, yes, the animal grunting is uncomfortable at best, and most often feels like a weird sexual fetish that’s unfortunately developed on their ship. 

Lup shifts quickly at that, kneeling in front of her and props her arms and then her head on Lucretia’s knees. “Mm, I got the rare and elusive Lucretia laugh,” she hums and sticks her tongue out just a bit at her. 

Lucretia isn’t sure what she is supposed to feel at that, but she can feel a steady flush working through her body, “Uh, well,” she gulps, not sure what to say either. Especially with Lup’s intense stare is on her and solely on her. 

“ _Uh, well_ ,” she mimics a bit too perfectly, “I’m just saying, Luc, you generally only laugh at Maggy’s jokes, which is fucking _disappointing_. He doesn’t have half the comedy genius my lovely brother has and is completely incomparable to, oh say, _me_.” 

Lucretia lets out another laugh at that, “Magnus and I have just…spent more time together.” She hesitated, saying that they were closer now might have been too far of a stretch to take for Lucretia. Magnus is a warm enough person, but she isn’t sure how much he really feels towards her. 

Lup pouts and Lucretia wishes it would not be too weird or awkward of her to quickly sketch it out, just for…posterity. The pout… fits her weirdly enough and Lucretia’s eyes are drawn to her full lips that ever slowly curve into a smile, “Well, well, we’ll just have to fix that won’t we?” 

Lucretia’s nod feels too stiff and she hopes Lup does not pick on that, but judging from how close they are currently, it feels impossible for her not to notice everything about her—at least, at this proximity, Lucretia is noticing  _everything_ about Lup. Her splatter of golden freckles on her dark skin in particular catch her eye enough that she forces herself to look out the window before she memorizes the pattern—it’s a forgone venture, though, Lucretia’s memory is perfect. 

“We could do like little interviews? For your book thing or whatever? Like logs, ya get?” Lup offers and it feels like she’s compelling Lucretia to look at her again, but she resists, eyes glued to the ever expanding body of water below them. “You should come down next time we visit the mongeesen pack.” 

At that, Lucretia does look back, and there’s something in Lup’s face and eyes that Lucretia desperately tries to categorize. Hunger and desperation feel a tad too extreme, but there’s something that almost makes Lucretia lick her lips—gods forbid she actually do—or _Lup_. 

Her heart stutters a bit. 

Her heart stutters even more when she realizes it’s taken her much too long of a time to respond than what would be acceptable, so she tries to play it off that she’s thinking about it, really considering it. The pros and the cons of following Lup through the wilderness and listening to her grunt. 

“Sure,” she answers, and the word feels to fast out of her mouth but it makes Lup grin either way. “I mean, I’ll come with you to the mongoose. I don’t know about the interviews. I’ve discussed this with Captain Davenport and we’re not sure, yet. It might make the mission feel too staged and unnatural.” 

“Sure, sure, I’m sure I can get the old man to budge on that. It’d be an excuse for me to get to know you better,” she draws a little pattern on Lucretia’s knee—a simple evocation rune, if she’s correct. 

Lucretia cocks her head, “I don’t think that’s how interviews work.” 

Her eyes flick up, laughing, “Oh, I guess you’ll just have to teach me, Luc.” 

Her words are caught in her throat, along with a million other things, “Of course,” is what she manages to choke out, and she doesn’t know how she feels about that answer, but her gut is telling her one thing, _not good_. 

“Well, then, I guess we have something to look forward to, don’t we?” 

_What is_ it _, though?_  She desperately wants to ask, but doesn’t, not now at least. She just nods, unsure of what to say, of what to think of this whole exchange. Lup is much more unpredictable than she had ever thought. Her snideness and sharpness let away to something softer yet still coy and cutting than anything Lucretia had ever expected.

The report on Lup that Lucretia read before the mission did not cover anything like this. 

There’s a moment of silence that she’s not sure which one of them instigates, but it hangs heavier in the air than she would ever want it to. There’s a moment when Lup looks away, as if checking the room, and then looks back to Lucretia with a seriousness that chills her, “Luc, be honest for me, Maggy’s been treating you alright, right?” 

There is a heaviness of worry to her words and there is a lot of things that go unsaid and implied between each word.  Lucretia is almost shocked, but she understands where Lup is coming from, “Of course! He is very nice and respects my space. He insists on having dinner together every night, however, and our schedules don’t always match up… but he is fine. I promise you,” she tags onto the end. 

Almost immediately, her demeanor melts back to an aloof, more familiar one. “Oh thank fuck, just checking, Luc. You know how space travel sometimes messes with the brain, ya know?” she pauses for a second, as if she was about to pull out an article on the neurological and hormonal affects of space travel. She doesn’t. 

She shifts so she isn’t resting on Lucretia’s knees anymore but remains in her space either way, one hand still on her knee. Lup squeezes it just a bit, “Just want you to know that cha girl’s here for ya. Cha girl’s in your corner. There’s only two of us and we gotta watch our back, aight?” she winks and squeezes her knee again. 

“Of course—and, uh, the same goes for you, Lup,” she nods, and that feels a bit weird because in many way Lup is much more powerful and smarter than her. Could she really protect her? 

She would try, she realizes. Anything that Lup needed she would give, and on a weird and impulsive streak, Lucretia puts her hand on top of Lup’s. 

Lup opens her mouth and Lucretia has a sinking feeling that whatever is gonna come out will be endless teasing from _whatever_  Lucretia did to set her off. Thankfully, there’s a knock on the wall, and they both look over to see Barry standing there with too many data pads in his hands. “Hey, uh, Lup, you wanna cross compare our numbers—or well, _your_ numbers and my topography chart and make a sort of map, or something?” he stutters out. 

Lup just grins like she’s ready to devour that poor boy, and Lucretia is very, very thankful that she is not on the receiving end of that look or intentions, really. “Of course BJ! I thought you’d _never_ be done,” she drawls out and gently squeezes her knee one last time before getting up. 

Before walking out the room, Lup sends one last grin over her shoulder, “See you tomorrow for grunting, Luc!” and makes the little universal _call me_  sign with her fingers. 

Lucretia laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> also hit me up @ [trustlup](http://trustlup.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
